bob_the_builder_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder Fan-made Episode: Tripped!
Act 1 Bob's construction yard, thec crew is counting all of their money in the family jug of change Farmer Pickles is tossing in coins as his crew counts. Can-do Crew: "1,797, 1,798, 1,799... 1,800!" Farmer Pickles: "There it is, gang! 1,800 smackeroonies in the savings jug! And you know what that means?"Can-do Crew: while dancing in a conga line that carries throughout the house. "♫ We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! ♫" Lincoln: the viewers, while the rest of the family continues conga-ing. ''"This is a big moment for the Louds. We're finally taking a ''real family vacation! Not an overnight at Aunt Ruth's, or a campout in the church parking lot. A vacation vacation! But getting here wasn't easy." to Lana on the lemonade stand, and Lola standing on the barrel box. Lincoln: narrating "In a family this big, a vacation costs a lot of money." Lola: a megaphone "Line up for lemonade!" Lincoln: narrating "So we all had to do our part." Woman: by "Oh, no thank you." Lola: after her "I said... the megaphone again ...line, up, for, LEMONADE!!!" Woman: back, scared "I'll take 5." holds up her money and Lana makes 5 cups of lemonade. Lana and Lola put their contribution into the jug. Another flashback shows Luna playing her guitar while people walk by and put money in her guitar case. Luna: singing �� So many places I wanna go, but I'd never get anywhere, without some dough �� Mr. Grouse: "Hey, Loud! I'll pay ya just to stop making that horrible racket!" Luna: her guitar away "Whatever works, dude. Vacation, all I ever wanted." [Luna puts her contribution into the jug. Another flashback. At the IT offices, there's a line of food trucks. Lori is shown to be in a food truck named '"Rock Taco", taking orders.]'' '''Lori: "Got it. Dad, I need 3 more Lynn-sagnas. Two with extra sauce." Sr. is shown to be in the kitchen, making the orders. However, he's pretty packed up. Lynn Sr.: overworked "Honey, please discourage special orders. I'm backed up in here." and Lynn Sr. dump their contribution into the jug, Lynn Sr. notices something. Lynn Sr.: "Oops. That was a mushroom." flashback. It's 8:31 PM at Rita's dentist and Rita is working on the woman from the lemonade stand's teeth. She gets tired and falls asleep. Woman: "Hey!" Rita up with a water tool. Rita: up "Oh, sorry. I've been working a lot of overtime lately." puts her contribution in the jug. She notices something. Rita: "Whoops. That was a molar." flashback shows Leni running a fashion advice stand and is giving advice to Jancey Yates. Leni: "Cinch that with a belt." puts a coin in Leni's cup, and walks away, while the woman from the lemonade stand, and the dentist office walks up. Leni: "Live on the edge with a polka-dot skirt." puts a coin in Leni's cup and walks away. Leni: disgusted by her next customer. "Ugh, no, no. What did I tell you about wearing sock with sandals?" [It's revealed that the customer is Mr. Grouse, who's wearing red shorts, ''and socks with sandals.]'' Mr. Grouse: as he puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup. "Oh, only if they're colorful or ironic." puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lynn on a snowy, winter day knocking on someone's door carrying a snow shovel. An old woman answers it. Lynn: "All done, Mrs. Parker" reveals that Lynn shoveled Mrs. Parker's walkway and the walkway next to it. "I also do furniture moving and jar opening. Keep it in mind." Mrs. Parker: "Oh, it's my lucky day. I dropped a jar of pickles under the sofa." puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Luan entertaining at a child's birthday party as a clown. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls out a penny from behind a boy's ear, then another one, then several more after that and the children cheer. She later puts her contribution in the jug out of her ear. Another flashback shows Lucy serving a funeral with four little kids in a bathroom. Lucy: "Dearly beloved, we gather today to say goodbye to Dorothy. She lived life to the fullest, whether she was swimming around in her castle, blowing bubbles, or eating rocks. Turns out that last part wasn't the best idea." Dorothy down the toilet and hands a little girl a tissue. Little Girl: "Thank you. That was a beautiful service." Lucy a sack of cash puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lincoln delivering newspapers, he throws one and it hits the top of a car, which triggers the alarm to go off. He throws another one and it scares a cat, who dives into the bushes, and crashes through a window. Lincoln puts his contribution in the jug, and then realizes his pockets are empty. Another flashback shows Lily as a DJ and Lisa breakdancing at the Royal Woods Mall. Scoots comes by and tosses a few coins. Scoots: "Slay all day, girl! Woo!" and Lily put their contribution in the jug. End of flashbacks as it cuts back to outside the Loud House. Lincoln: "Thanks to all our hard work, we saved enough money for a week at the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge on Lake Michigan. We're talking bumper boats, horseback riding, and 26 flavors of fudge." up with his family who are still doing the conga. Loud Family: "♫ We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going- ♫" Mr. Grouse: offscreen "Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket!" Lynn: "We already have enough money." Luna: Lynn "Hello, road snacks?" to the next day; Lynn Sr. putting suitcases on top of Vanzilla. Rita: out with her things "Let's see, work's taken care of, Mr. Grouse is keeping an eye on the house, Clyde and the McBrides are taking care of Walt, Geo, Charles, and Cliff." Lynn Sr.: singing "Just a few more things and we'll all be relaxing in the..." and Rita head inside, while the siblings, minus Lisa and Lily, come outside with their luggage, Lucy is dragging a coffin. Lola: Lucy "Why are you bringing that on vacation?" Lucy: "You have your sunblock, I have mine." Lynn Sr.: back out with another bag "Whoa, guys, this is too much stuff! Something's gotta go back!" Luna: Lynn Sr.'s bag "How 'bout this humungo bag?" Lynn Sr.: "Absolutely not! That one's very important!" bag opens up to reveal a bunch of jigsaw puzzles. Lola: "Puzzles?" Lynn Sr.: "The bag stays!" kids start complaining just as Lisa walks out and whistles to get them to stop. Lisa: "Enough! Stand back and let me work." to later, showing that Lisa has found a space for every piece of luggage in/on Vanzilla. The family, minus Lily, is impressed. Lucy: Lisa "How did you do that?" Lisa: "Quite simple, really. I merely used a formula combining elements of spatial analysis, and the basic physics theorem stating that for every object-" her family has gotten in Vanzilla; deadpanned. "Don't ask if you don't really want to know." Lynn Sr.: inside "Sorry kiddo, we should get a move-on. According to the reviews, the hotel has very strict check-in policy. If we're not there by 8:00, they could give away our rooms!" Lana: as Lynn Sr. starts the car. "WAIT!" the door and whistles. In Lola and Lana's room, Hops, El Diablo and Bitey hear and head out through the doggy door. As they enter Vanzilla, El Diablo and Bitey go under the seat, while Hops jumps into Lana's pocket. She closes the door. Lynn Sr.: "Okay, here we go. Loud Vacation time! Can I get a 'What what?'" Loud Family: the the car pulls out of the driveway. "What what?" Rita: "WAIT!" Sr. stops the car as she gets out. "I forgot Lily's diapers:" back inside and comes out looking sheepish. "Turns out I also forgot Lily." she has Lily, who looks annoyed. Lily: as Rita puts her in her seat. "Poo-Poo!" Sr. starts the car and the family heads off. Loud Family: singing "♫ We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! ♫" Louds exit Franklin Avenue and head up to the Royal Woods Parkway. on the road, an old style horn honks and shows to be a red truck with a farmer driving in it right behind the Louds. Lynn: "Don't let that old geezer pass us, Dad! Floor it!" Lynn Sr.: "Well, it's- It is floored!" truck passes them "It's been floored the whole time!" mumbling"Dang show off in his hot rod." Louds finally make it up the hill. Lynn: "Look!" shows that the truck is already going down. "Come on, Dad! Let's get our dignity back!" Lynn Sr.: "I'm right there with ya, LJ." starts overtaking the truck, as Lynn starts shouting "pass". Lisa: "Father, this is not advisable! Factoring in the angle of our decent, current wind speed, and the condition of this aging heap. I fear we are going to wind up-" she can finish her sentence, Lynn Sr. loses control of Vanzilla and crashes into a fence. The family is outside, having already survived the crash by leaping out of Vanzilla. Lisa: "-Nose-first in a ditch." bumper to Vanzilla falls off. Lynn Sr.: and hugs Vanzilla, while crying. "My baby! What have I done?!" Lana: "Stand back and let me work." to later, showing that Lana has gotten Vanzilla out of the ditch and repaired it. Rita: impressed "Wow! Nice job, sweetie. How did you do that?" Lana: "Eh, it was no biggie. There was a crack in the cylinder block, so I just re-routed the exhaust manifold pass the carburetor, and then-" her family has gotten in Vanzilla; deadpanned. "Don't ask if you don't really want to know." Sr. is about to start the car, when suddenly... Rita: "Wait!" out and gets Lily, who looks annoyed and gets back in Vanzilla. "Okay, now we can go." red truck passes by them. Lynn and Lynn Sr.: "Dang it." the Louds are still driving and the weather starts to get a little heated out there. Leni: "Oh, it's so hot. Dad, can you turn on the AC before my hair totally frizzes?" Sr. presses the button to the AC, which seems to be fluttering and then stops working. He presses the button twice after that. Lynn Sr.: "Huh. Doesn't seem to be working." Lana: "Ugh, the coolant must've leaked when we crashed." out her toolbox "Pull over, Pops. I'll check it out." Lynn Sr.: "No can do. Remember, 8:00 check in." Leni: "Well, can someone just roll down a window?" Lynn Sr.: "Sorry, honey, but if we roll any of these windows down, they're not coming back up." Rita: "I know it's hot, but just pretend you're at the beach." Leni: "In this? Ugh, no!" siblings see Lori snacking on some bean chips. Lori: "Anyone want a low-cal bean chip?" Lucy: "Vomit." Lori: "They're delicious. And supes high fiber." Farts Lisa: "Yes, apparently." Lori: "It was the seat! See?" scent comes out of Lori's seat. Siblings, except Lori: in disgust Lori: "Now it's not doing it." gas scent goes all over Vanzilla. Lincoln and Lucy groan in disgust. Luan: "Suffocating!" Lola: Coughs "Ack." Lynn Sr.: "Be strong, kids! No windows!" scent goes into the front seat "Oh, it's in my mouth!" Sr. opens up the windows and everyone exhaled deeply, except Lori, who blushes in embarrassment. Eventually, the wind blowing inside the van like a jet turbine is becoming a problem. Lynn Sr.: "This is better!" Rita: "What?!" go of the map and it lands in Lynn Sr.'s face. He screams in panic, and so does the family as they swerve off the road and crash into a section of porta-potties, which topple over like dominoes, and one of the doors to Vanzilla falls off. Lynn Sr.: a few deep breaths. "Is everyone okay?" Person: one of the porta-potties. "I've been better!" Sr. looks concerned as Lana jumps out and examines the broken door. Lana: "The good news is, the crash made the windows go back up. The bad news is, now we have no door. No way I can re-attach this baby." up "But I may have a solution." to later, showing that Lana has used Lucy's coffin as a serviceable door. Luan: "Nice fix, but we still have a grave situation!" laughs "Get it?" her family has gotten in Vanzilla; frustrated. "What? Don't set me up if you don't wanna hear a joke!" Luan gets in, Lynn Sr. starts Vanzilla, when suddenly... Rita: "Wait!" that Lily is on top of Vanzilla, looking annoyed. Rita reaches her arms out and gets her down. Lily: annoyed "Ah!" family gets back on the road. Rita: "Who's ready for lunch?" Siblings: "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Rita: "Honey, let's start looking for a good picnic spot." Lynn Sr.: "No time! We're behind schedule. We'll have to eat in the car." Lynn: sandwiches inside a basket. "I got this. Sammies coming your way. Think fast." them to her other siblings. Lola: hit by a sandwich "Watch it!" sandwich Lori: hit by a sandwich "Ow!" sandwich Luna: hit by a sandwich "Not so hard, dude." sandwich Lincoln: sandwich "I can't catch." kids and parents have finished eating their sandwiches. Rita crumbles up her wrapper. Rita: "Those egg salad sandwiches were delicious, honey. Thanks for making them." Leni: "You're totes welcome, Mom." Lynn: "Trash back here" Lisa and Lincoln try to throw the wrappers in the bag. Luan: "Whoops." Lisa: "Sorry." Lincoln: "I can't throw, either." Lynn: him a thumbs down "Weak." stomach growls. Her face turns green and starts to feel nauseous. She takes her headphones off. Luna: "Whoa, guys, are you feeling alright? I'm not feeling too good myself." other siblings get nauseous as well, except Leni and Lily. Lori: "Leni, what exactly did you put in those sandwiches?" Leni: "I can't remember. I made them weeks ago." Lincoln: "Leni!" Lucy: "What?" Luan: "That can't be good." Leni: "Well, I was so excited for the trip, I wanted to get a head start!" Siblings: Groaning Lincoln: "Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna barf!" Lisa: "I second that!" Luna: "Puke fest!" Lori: "Pull over, Dad!" Lynn Sr.: "No time! Use a bag!" Rita: "Lynn!" Lynn Sr.: "Ok, ok!" Sr. stops the van on the gas station. The Loud Family starts puking in the bathrooms and outside the bathrooms. Cut back to The Loud Family in the van. Lori: "Leni, you're off lunch duty until further notice." Lisa: "Yeah, let's just round that up to 'forever'." family leaves the gas station as a car carrier passes them in the opposite direction. They notice the farmer from earlier have a flat-tire on his truck. Lynn: "Ha, ha! Check out Farmer Speedy! Not doing much passing now, are you?" Rita: Lynn; sternly "Lynn, that's not very kind." Lynn Sr. "Honey, we should help him." Lynn Sr.: sighs "Okay. But only if it takes less than ten minutes!" Sr. stops the van and the family gets out. He also failed to notice that he accidentally kicked the gear shift into reverse and Vanzilla starts rolling backwards, unnoticed by the Louds. Lana: "Need a hand with that flat, buddy?" Farmer: "Oh, that'd be swell. The spare is buried under all these crates." out a crate Lana: the crate "Not a problem. Louds, assemble!" family gathers around Lana and she gives the crate to Lincoln. Lana jumps into the back and the siblings are passing the crates around and putting them in a pile while the parents are having a conversation with the farmer. Meanwhile, Vanzilla seems to have roll backward onto the car carrier, which has parked on the gas station. Hops, El Diablo, and Bitey pop up; Back with the Louds... Lana: "Last one!" the last crate to Lisa. She grabs the spare tire, hops out the truck, and gets out a scissor jack to position where the tire should go. "Huh, I haven't worked one of these babies before." the farmer "1920?" Farmer: "'21." Lana: "12 banger?" Farmer: "16." Lana: "Ha, ha. Nice." the car carrier driver comes out the restrooms and gets in as the horn blares. Back with the Louds, Lana has finished putting the spare tire on while the rest of the siblings finish putting all the crates back onto the truck. Lana: "There. This should get you where you need to go. But keep it under 50." her wrench back in her toolbox. Farmer: his hat "Much obliged for all your help, folks. Wish I could repay you in a bigger way, but... a crate to Lynn Sr. ...how about you take some of my cherries for the road." twins grab a couple cherries and taste them. Lola: gasps "These are delicious!" Farmer: "It's all about using the right manure." Lola: what the farmer meant and spits them out. "Blegh!" Lana: them "Yes. I'm picking up some...horse notes." Farmer: his truck ''"You have a nice day now." ''off as the family waves goodbye. Lynn Sr.: "Okay, gang. Let's get back on the road." family notice that Vanzilla is not there. Rita: gasps "Where's Vanzilla?!" question has been answered when they see Vanzilla on the car carrier and is driving off past them. The family screams in horror and run off after the car carrier. Lynn Sr.: "Ah, you can't take my girl!" family is shouting at the driver to stop. Luan: "No! That's our car!" Lincoln: the viewers "Well, there goes our vacation." of Act 1 Act 2 their mode of transportation gone, the Loud Family is sitting on a curb near the gas station where they used the bathroom. Lynn Sr. just hung up the payphone. Lynn Sr.: "Okay, guys. I called the cops and they're gonna try to track down Vanzilla." Lincoln: "I can't believe we're gonna miss out on the bumper boats." Lori: "And the horseback riding." Lola: "And the fudge! Whines Oh, the fudge!" Lynn Sr.: "Hang on. Our vacation's not over yet. We just need to find a way to get to the hotel." Lynn: "Boom! There's a bus station right down the street!" family gets up and cheers as they head to the bus station. Lincoln: "Alright!" Lori: "We can still do this." Rita: something "Oh, wait. I just remembered... Lynn Sr. ...your wallet and my purse are both in Vanzilla." Sr. looks over Rita's shoulder and sees a place called The Mud Flap Café. It looks like they are having an open mic contest, and the winner gets a cash prize. Lynn Sr.: "'Open mic contest?'"an idea "We'll just have to raise some cash. And Ol' Ding-a-ling Loud has a plan." Lisa: "Now, Father, don't be so hard on yourself. Anyone could've lost the van." Lynn Sr.: "What I meant was, Ding-a-ling as in..." out his cowbell "...my cowbell!" playing it. Lisa: "Ah." Lola: Lynn Sr. plays his cowbell "So, he doesn't have his wallet, but he has his cowbell?" Lisa: "So both definitions of "Ding-a-ling" apply." to outside shot of The Mud Flap Café. Waiter: "The Mud Flap Cafe is pleased to present... the Load family." Lola: "Loud!" Waiter: Lola means him "The Load family!" to the Louds on stage wearing sunglasses. Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ Wanted a family vacation. Just to get out of town. Had it all planned. Packed up the van. Ended up in a ditch somehow. We've got the blues, baby. Those road trippin' blues. ♫ Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola and Lisa: singing ♫ Bad, bad news. ♫ All: singing ♫ These seats smell weird. The baby is crying. She's probably mad we left her behind. ♫ Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ Road, road trippin' blues. ♫ All: singing ♫ La, la, la. ♫'' ''Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ AC broke in Vanzilla ♫ Lynn: singing ♫ The windows won't roll down. ♫ Leni: singing ♫ The bean chips of doom. ♫ Luan: choking They spread noxious fumes! Rita: choking Can't breathe! faints Lincoln: I think Mom passed out. Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ We got the blues, baby. Those road trippin' blues. ♫ Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola and Lisa: singing ♫ Bad, bad news. ♫ All: singing ♫ The dog ran off. The baby's still crying. At least we didn't forget her this time. ♫ Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ Road, road trippin' blues. ♫ All: singing ♫ La la la. It was one big family throw up. (Glaring at Leni) From the egg salad gone wrong. And that's how all of us wound up, Broke on stage singing this song. ♫ Lisa: singing ♫ Broke on stage singing this song. ♫ Lynn Sr.: singing ♫ Road, road trippin' blues. ♫ All: singing ♫ Yeah. ♫ Lynn Sr.: ♫ Yeah. ♫ audience cheers at their performance and throws money around. Luna: up some cash "Looks like we got a ticket to ride, dudes!" transition; The Loud family are getting ready to head on the bus while Rita does a head count. Rita: "7, 8, 9, 10... Dang it. Forgot Lily again." Lily: angrily "Goo!" Rita: that she was holding her the whole time. "Oh. So, who are we missing?" then, an electric guitar can be heard playing inside the cafe, which could only mean one thing... Family: "Luna!" back inside to get her. that moment, the bus they were supposed to go on leaves and another bus takes its place, unbeknownst to the Louds. Bus Driver: out "Oh, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee." is still rocking out on stage when Lynn appears. Lynn: "Luna, we're gonna miss the bus!" her Luna: her family carries her out. "GOODNIGHT, MUD FLAP CAFE!" Crowd Member: "We love you, Load!" Louds gets inside the bus. Lynn Sr.: "Let's save this vacation!" Bus Driver: back on the bus and looks behind him to see the Loud Family. "Oh, I just thought I was transporting one. Oh well." bus drives off and it reveals that they're actually in a prison bus. Lincoln: "Where'd all the other passengers go?" Lola: "Who cares? We got the bus to ourselves." Luan: "Well, except for him." Louds look back to see a prisoner handcuffed at the very back seat and is growling. Rita: "Honey, do you think there's something strange about this bus?" Lynn Sr.: "Well, I've never seen one with shackles... up a pair of handcuffs ...but it's probably a safety thing." Rita: "Or maybe, it's a prison thing." Lynn Sr.: gasps "You're right. Which means that guy back there is..." and Lynn Sr. look back at the prisoner in worry. Lily is patting the prisoner's face, and Lana is observing his tattoos. Lana: "Cool tattoos, mister. But I think your tattoo artist forgot to give this lady clothes. Don't worry... out a red marker ...I'll fix it." on his arm Leni: his right "O.M. Gosh. I am totes ob''sessed'' with your bracelets. Can I try them on?" Prisoner: "Uh...sure. If you can get 'em off me." pulls out a hair pin, and unlocks the prisoner's handcuffs. Meaning he is now free. Lynn Sr.: "STOP THE BUS!" bus driver stops and drops off the Louds in the middle of a highway. Lily sees the prisoner open the back door of the bus, jump off, and land in the bushes. She giggles at this. Lynn Sr.: "Chins up, family. This vacation isn't over. Surely, some good Samaritan will give us a ride." a car coming "Oh, here we are." Woman Passenger: them; nervously "Keep going. Don't make eye contact." couple bury their faces in some maps as they drive by. Lincoln: "Aw, come on!" Lynn: "Weak!" Lisa: "It's clear what the problem is here. No motorist is going to pick up a family of 13. I suggest we employ a technique known as "Hide the Iceberg". We put our best 10% forward, and conceal the rest." to Rita and Lily standing on the side of the road, while the rest of their family is hiding in the bushes with sneaky looks on their faces. Rita holds Lily out and Lily gives a thumbs up, just as a car comes along. It's revealed there's a man, a woman and a girl in said car. Man in Car: concerned "Oh, look at that poor lady and her baby. his wife Pull over." woman pulls over the car, just as the rest of the Louds come out, screaming. The family in the car gasps, just as Lynn Sr. comes out, wailing and wearing some sort of grass outfit. Lynn Sr.: on the windshield "HI! WOULD YOU MIND PULLING OVER, PLEASE?!" family in the car screams and swerves. The lady pulls a lever, and the windshield wipers go off, flinging Lynn Sr. off the car, who lands on his stomach. Luan: '"Well, that was a wash." Laughs Lynn Sr.: "Too soon, honey." Loud Family sit on the ground. Lana's stomach starts acting up. Lana: "Excuse me, guys. I gotta lighten my load." in bushes "Whoa! You guys have to see this!" Rita: "Just fill up the hole, sweetie. We don't need to see it." Lana: "Not that. I found our ticket out of here!" family walks in the bushes "Though, watch your step. I also pooped." Loud Family looks to see that Lana found an aircraft plane and is sitting on it. Lucy: "Pfft, that thing will never fly." Lana: "Leave that to me." out her tools "I'll have her up and running in no time!" Luna: "Well, even so, who's gonna fly it?" Luan: "How about Lori?" smiles at this suggestion "She's been crop-dusting us all day!" whole family, except Lori, laughs at Luan's joke. Lori: offended "Excuse me. I told you it was the seat!" Loud Family: "Riiiiiiight." Rita: "I can fly the plane." Lily to Lynn Sr. "Pop Pop taught me he flew jets in the military." Lincoln: "Mom, that is so cool!" Rita: "That's nothing. You should see me pop wheelies in a tank, baby." Lynn Sr.: gasps "Is there anything else we don't know about you, honey? Honey? Rita?" to the plane all fixed up with a diaper attached to it. Lana: "Some parts were missing, so I had to improvise." Lola: "With a diaper?" Lana: "A night time diaper. For extra strength. I even found some paint to give ol' shakey a face lift." front of the plane has an angry face. "And I painted Lori on the crop-duster." Lori: scoffs "It doesn't even look like me." puts on airline goggles and starts the plane with her family on it. Lynn Sr.: Uh, you sure you know what you're doing? Got our whole family in here." stops the plane and on top of it, she notices... Rita: "Ah! Except Lily!" gets her down as the others glare at her. "Hey, that one is on all of you! I’m flying the plane here." the plane again Lincoln: "Mom? You, uh...see the silo, right?" doesn’t seem to notice, and everyone starts panicking, but Rita pulls up just in time and the plane flies over the silo and take to the skies. The family sighs with relief. During the flight, Lily sees something on the road. Lily: down "Ban-zilly." Family: "Aww." Rita: "Actually, sweetie, this is an airplane." Lily: a more serious tone "Ban-zilly! Ban-zilly!" Luna: to where Lily is pointing "Whoa, the Chill-ster's right, dudes. Look over there!" family look, and see the car carrier that has their beloved Vanzilla. Lynn Sr.: "My baby! After that car carrier!" Lincoln: "What about our 8:00 check-in time?" Lynn Sr.: "The way your mother flies, that shouldn't be a problem." car carrier driver blows his horn at another driver on the same road. Driver: "Move it, slowpoke! I'm behind schedule! goes around the driver and sees a sign. Speed limit enforced by aircraft? Yeah, I'll bet." his carrier window, he sees the Louds' plane. "Dang it! If I get one more ticket, I'll be driving a golf cart!" driver drives fast and goes through a corn maze. Rita: "Pop-Pop taught me how to handle wise guys like this. Let's take it to him!" flies after the driver. the car carrier, some of the Louds' stuff on top of Vanzilla start flying out. Luna: her drum cymbals "My hi-hat! Bogus!" Lynn: her exercise equipment "My kettlebells! Crud!" Lynn Sr.: something "My puzzles! Ding dang darn it!" of catching them, he ducks. driver goes through a barn, causing all of the Louds' stuff to fall off and Vanzilla to lose its top half. Lynn Sr.: about the half broken van. "AAH! MY BABY!" Leni: "Yay! Now it's a convertible!" Lynn: "Man, nothing stops this guy!" Lincoln: "Wait a minute, we have a crop-duster." Lori: offended "Ugh! Why are you guys always piling on me?" Lincoln: "Lori, I'm talking about the plane!" Lori: it "Ah." Lincoln: "Get in front of him, Mom!" flies the plane in front of the driver. Lincoln: "Eat hot fertilizer!" turns the knob and green fog comes out of the crop-duster. The fog covers the driver's windshield, causing him to scream and crash into a bale of hay. Driver: out and runs "You'll never get me, po-po!" family cheers in victory. Lisa: "Flying H!" lands the plane and they rush over to the van. Lynn Sr.: "Okay, people. We've got a check-in to make!" at Vanzilla close up "Ah--uh, it's okay. It's just a little scratched." El Diablo, and Bitey pop up and are happy to see Lana again. Lana: them "My babies! I thought I lost you!" Lola: sarcastically "Wouldn't that have been tragic." sees another bale of hay roll up to the plane and it reveals the prisoner from earlier. He gets on the plane and flies away. She giggles at this once again. The Louds drive up a hill and finally make it to Weeping Willow with what's left of Vanzilla. Eventually, the tires give out. Lynn Sr.: "It's one minute to 8:00. We're gonna have to hoof it!" get out and run inside the resort. Once inside Lynn Sr. puts some money on the front desk. "Lynn Loud Sr. checking in." Concierge: on her computer and notices something. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Mr. Loud. But you missed your check-in time, and we gave away your rooms." Lynn Sr.: "But, but- But, but it's 8:00!" Concierge: "Actually, sir... to the clock ...it's 8:35." Lynn Sr.: at his watch, only to find out it's broken. "Oh, my watch stopped. How did that happen?" to when they were on the plane. Lynn Sr.: "My puzzles!" he ducked, it turned out one of the suitcase's wheels managed to break his watch and he looks back. End flashback. Lynn Sr.: "Ah, please, can't you give us another room? We'll take anything you got!" Concierge: at the results "I'm so sorry. The entire hotel is full." Luan: "You don't know what we've been through." Luna: "I've got a song about it!" Rita: "Not now, honey." Concierge: "I'd love to help you folks, but there's really nothing I can do." ???: "But there is something I'' can do." ''Louds turn around and it reveals to be the farmer they helped earlier. Lynn: "Farmer Speedy?" Farmer: "If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would've missed the check-in myself. So, the least I can do is help you folks out. You're staying with me." Lola: "Well, that's sweet, mister, but we're a pretty big family. How would you have enough space for all of us?" Farmer: "Oh, not a problem. I've got the whole top floor. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jerry Kling, the cherry king." up a jar of his company-branded cherries. Lynn Sr.: gasps "What? I-I cook with your cherries all the time." Jerry Kling: "Well, come on, folks. Let me show you to your quarters." Louds chatter in excitement. Luan: "Aw, this was very cherry-table of you. Up until now, this vacation was the pits". laughs Lori: glares "Luan." Luan: "Okay. I'll can it." again so the next day, the Louds enjoy their vacation at the Weeping Willow. Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lucy are riding horses, but Leni is facing the wrong way. Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa are on tubes in the lake squirting each other with water guns, Jerry and Lola are snacking on some of his cherries at the dock, and Rita and Lynn Sr. are relaxing while Lily makes a sand castle. Lynn Sr.: "Well, honey, we made it. Our first real family vacation." Rita: "I think we should make this a Loud family tradition." couple clink their drinks together. Far away, the prisoner is still on the plane they used, celebrating his freedom. Prisoner: laughs "I'm free! Woo-hoo!" then, his celebration is cut short when the plane runs out of fuel and the engine shuts down. The plane starts to fall while the prisoner is still above the sky. Prisoner: "Dang it." falls too and lands back in the local prison and a gate clanking shut is heard. Camera pans over to the crop-duster as well as the other parts of the plane in the trees and the crop-duster farts one last time.